Iga Ninjas
Iga Ninjas is the Japanese Deadly Alliance and the Medieval Deadly Alliance as well part of the UN-GDI and the Shinto Clan. The mystical Insectoid ninja clan battles against the evil imperialist army of Chaos and evil since the time of Sengoku. 'Origins' 'The Early Days' Teki Hikorogi was an apprentice of the Fire Ninja Clan, trained to be a ninja elite. After years of training, he's proven to be perfect fit for the elite group of young ninjas, tasked by their masters. There he met his fellow companions and trained together for their missions but Teki has one last task to be fully ninja alone; but this time, it's for real. 'The Sword of Yososhizun' At night, Teki was sent to the evil daimyo's castle to infiltrate and retrieve one valuable object known as the Sword of Yososhizun that they've stolen for days. He flew and landed on the rooftop and sneak passed those guards while few will have to be eliminated before they set off the alarm as well silently fought his way to find the legendary Sword of Yososhizun until he found it at the daimyo's room. There he faced the daimyo himself in a fierce combat but not without his flash bang to trick his opponent and defeated him, only wounded him, and took the legendary sword then escaped the castle. With his final task is complete, he's now fully pledged ninja. 'The Path of Shinobi' Teki and his fellow ninjas have completed their tasks from their masters night by night, vanquishing demons, defeating bandits and evil ninja clan, and assassinated their targets. During the day of their training for the next mission, they were visited by the member of the Shinto Clan and Teki received a letter from the mysterious Shinobi Master. He must find this mysterious Shinobi Master by follow the path of his late father with his friends to accompany him. At night, Teki followed the path of Shinobi and his father in the fog of the last war in the deep shadow forest where they fought bravely against the forces of the evil shogun named Lord Oboro no Aku Kon-Tshou which he saw and followed the path of his father's vision. But before they defeat the Aku Kon-Tshou Clan, Teki's father fought and died honorable death despite his old friend did to attempt to save him so he accept his honorable sacrifice. As the vision is faded after he followed his father's old friend, he and his fellow ninjas discovered the ancient Temple of Shinobi. There they met the Master of Shinobi himself, Hanzo Kazama, at the temple entrance and he was expected him and his fellow ninjas to come. At the temple, Teki and others were discussed by their master of how to defeat Shogun Oboro to challenge him to death by sending a message. And so they did, they slain Oboro's patrols but spared one and sent him back to his master with a message. 'The Shogun's Challenge' For two days, they've received the responded message and the battle takes place at the Oboro Castle by night. Teki and the ninjas have trained and prepared for the battle against the evil shogun for their first time. By nightfall, Teki and his fellow ninjas and his master have infiltrated the castle courtyard but what they didn't expected is that his army was ready and standing by to attack and their nemesis was expected for them, especially Teki who was expected by his arch-rival, Koma Meikorogi, an exiled ninja who killed his master for his jealousy and hatred. After the evil shogun's words ended, the battle has started and the ninjas fight to the death while Teki and Master Hanzo fought their way to get Shogun Aku Kon-Tshou but not before they pass Meikorogi as Teki must face his rival in a honorable fight which Teki has won the fight but in a honorable fight, he refused to kill his rival but only to humiliate him and left him behind in humility. On the top of the castle, they faced the evil shogun himself and Teki was about to face him but Master Hanzo goes first and fought him. But before his nemesis was about to cheat on him, his fellow ninjas interfered their nemesis' dirty trick so Master Hanzo can defeat him but he was slipped down to the floor and was about to be defeated but Teki saved his master and interfered his nemesis' attack; and this time, he must fight for his father's honor which he found out that his nemesis' honor was stolen and consumed with jealousy many years ago. As he's almost defeated his nemesis, Teki gave a tanto knife so he can perform a Seppuku but his nemesis refused and attempted to take their life with him but they watched their nemesis fell from grace as a small part of the roof broke up and died. With their mission is complete and the Aku Kon-Tshou Clan is defeated forever, they returned to the ninja headquarters and report of their action to their masters and the Shinto. According to the ninja clan official records, all of their records have handed over to the Shinto Clan and erased the original clan's history forever... 'Aftermath' On December 21, 2012, Teki was transported to our Earth in Tokyo, Japan, and later was picked up the UN-GDI's predecessor. After the training, Teki was part of the joint-operation in France to secure the satellite facility. After the joint-operation was a success, he is reunited with his fellow ninjas and his master and they joined forces with their new allies to defeat the alien invaders, the Monarchs. After the Monarchs' defeat, the ninjas are now residing in Iga Province, Japan, where ninjas were resided there during the time of Sengoku and continue their duty to protect the innocents from the Imperial 69. 'Team Members' 'Teki Hikorogi' A young insectoid ninja warrior born from the Fire clan, he’s the master of fires and shadows. He must vanquish his nemesis and his imperial army from attempting to destroy his family and clan. 'Buzuki Mizukorogi' The ninja from the Water Clan. A close companion of Teki and he can swim deeper and faster and quieter. 'Yamaho Jikorogi' The ninja from the Earth Clan. He wields his dual Ninjatō and has the ability to track down his enemies. 'Kazoy Kazekorogi' The ninja from the Wind Clan. He wields two Kusarigama, combining as one and has the ability to jump higher and senses any dangers. 'Yami Hasukorogi' The Insectoid Kunoichi. She may have both basic and advance ninja technique but she is deadly when her enemies messing with her and strikes them out in one blow. 'Jorobi Tetsukorogi' The muscled Insectoid ninja. He wields the hammer because he can do only a fight, a big fight. 'Yokomahi Shomeikorogi' The ninja from Lightning Clan. He wields his thunderous Ninjatō. 'Korishi Dokukorogi' The ninja from Poison Clan. He has many darts on his pocket with poisons along with his poisonous Ninjatō. 'Keijei' The Insectoid ninja thief. Despite of lacking ninja skills, he can break into enemy's territories and looting the food and coins. 'Renji Tsubasakorogi' The winged Insectoid ninja. How did he get his wings on his back is little unclear. Rumor has it that he went to the mountain and encountered the spirit from his Clan. 'Yoroshi Jokikorogi' The ninja from Steam Clan. He knows all about traps once he studied its dismantles as well the modern technologies. He has also the ability to create smoke screens. 'Shiru Kagekorogi' The Insectoid ninja from the Shadow Clan with no past or relatives but only friends. He's the master of shadows as he used it as a weapon. 'Shinobi-Master Hanzo Kazama' The legendary Insectoid ninja of light and Teki's master. He defeated his nemesis many times so too he crushes the bandits' hideouts and various wars. 'Inspirations' * Themed with ninja or Shinobi as the popular culture from Japan. * Iga is the home of ninjas during the time of Sengoku. * Hanzo is named after the legendary ninja Hattori Hanzo. Category:Database Category:Japanese Deadly Alliance Category:Medieval Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:The Shinto Clan